Tuesday Evening Fever
by MermaidMidna
Summary: I had no excuse. It was Derek making me sick. Well, he always made me sick, but this time it was in a different way. This time, I kind of enjoyed the stomach-turning feeling Derek gave me, which, ironically, was enough to make me hurl.


**AN: After watching Tuesday Afternoon Fever, I really wanted to write a fic about what Derek and Casey thought/ felt/ did after their little dancing competition. Because after a dance like THAT, how could anything not happen? ;) Sorry if the first part is a bit boring, and the if dialogue is a bit off… my B.**

**Disclaimer: This loverly show does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did…**

"Congratulations on your victory…"

I held my breath, a nervous look etched on my face. How could I _not _be nervous? I mean, this was like, the biggest moment of my entire life! When would I ever get another chance to dance on live television and prove myself? This opportunity didn't come very often!

I saw Sadia step up like she already knew she was going to win. Psh. She wasn't that good! Was she? I really wasn't looking. But I sure hoped she wasn't good. I had to remind myself to keep breathing.

"Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi!"

I could barely believe my ears as I turned to face Cindy, squealing with delight. This was real! This was amazing! Then I saw Derek smile and I knew it was all because of his help that this was happening. Derek actually helped me… a lot. True, he was the one who screwed everything up in the first place, but with any other dance partner I probably would have lost. So, I just couldn't help but hug that stupid twerp. And sure he didn't hug back, but at least he didn't scream and run away like normal. My stomach churned as I saw him flash a huge grin out of the corner of my eye.

The same thing had happened during our dance, but I convinced myself it was just nerves. So what was it now that was making me sick? Excitement from winning? Yeah. That was definitely it. But I released Derek from my grip and the nauseating feeling was gone.

I ignored my crazy emotions and took a bow for the camera. Cindy handed me a trophy and I took it, beaming. Life could not get any better than this. I won a major dance competition and I wasn't fighting with my stepbrother. In fact, I was cooperating with him; we were working together as a _team._ In my mind I declared it the best day ever.

**LWDLWDLWD**

Later, when all the heat died down, Derek and I changed, and the audience had left, Sadia came over to talk to us. I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning on one leg. Derek smirked. I don't know if he was smirking at Sadia, or me trying to be intimidating.

"Guess you really _were_ competition, huh?" said Sadia, frowning.

"Guess so." I answered. Sadia pursed her lips and looked at Derek.

"I'm sorry I switched out my dance partner. Maybe if I had you, I would have won."

Derek laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right. Without Casey, _we _never would have won. And besides, I wouldn't want any other dance partner." Derek put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. Butterflies entered my stomach again. What was my excuse this time? I didn't even have time to think of one as Sadia spoke again.

Unable to say anything else, she walked away, glaring, but finally defeated. "I still think you two are cute." she yelled over her shoulder before walking out the door, giving an incredibly good imitation of a Derek smirk.

Derek and I broke apart, quickly.

"I can't stand her." Derek said, making a disgusted face.

"Me either." I said, picking up my duffle bag and making my way out the door, Derek following close behind. Derek and me, cute? Sadia had no idea what she was talking about.

**LWDLWDLWD**

Derek and I got in the car to drive home but he didn't turn the engine on.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I was just thinking…"

I snorted. "That's a first."

Derek shot me a look that had shut-up written all over it. "About Nora and Lizzie's new health food kick." he finished. I looked at him, urging him to continue. "I mean, going home after a day like this to a bunch of poached eggs and boiled kale doesn't really sound like a good idea to me."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"We should be celebrating!" he said, grabbing the trophy out of my hands. I tried to grab it back but he held it out of my reach.

"Dere-" I started.

"Before you 'Der-ek' me, listen to what I have to say!" he said.

I sunk back into my seat, pouting. "Fine."

"That's more like it." he grinned. "Why don't we go out and get some ice cream at Smelly Nellie's? Wouldn't dessert be much better than pea soup? After all, we do deserve it." he said, brandishing our trophy.

I perked up, surprised that he would actually want to be seen with me in public. "You know, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Smelly Nellie's it is." he said, tossing the trophy back into my lap. I caught it, letting out a sigh of relief as I clutched my heard. Derek started the emission, laughing at me. "Not a bad catch for a Klutzilla."

"Shut up and drive." I rolled my eyes and we zoomed away.

**(AN: was that too cheesy? oh wellz *dies a little*)**

**LWDLWDLWD**

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked Derek after we had eaten our ice cream at Smelly's, and had somewhat of a decent conversation. Well, decent for us. His hand was resting on the table and I saw it twitch when I asked the question.

"I say a lot of things, Casey." he smirked. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know what I mean, Derek!" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Did you mean what you said to Sadia, about me? About not wanting any other dance partner?"

Derek chortled. "Well I sure wouldn't want Sadia as a partner, if that's what you're asking. You should have seen the way she looked at me. Hot dang, that woman is scarier than _you_!"

I looked at him, hurt. "So you didn't mean what you said? You only said it to make Sadia go away."

Derek sighed. "You are too emotional, Case." He put his hand on mine, reminding me off the day when we first met, except this time I didn't pull away, and my stomach twisted in knots. I had no excuse. It was _Derek _making me sick. Well, he always made me sick, but this time it was in a different way. This time, I kind of enjoyed the stomach-turning feeling Derek gave me, which, ironically, was enough to make me hurl.

"I meant what I said, okay?" He took his hand off mine and I breathed a sigh of relief.

When the waitress came with the check, I got out my wallet to pay, but Derek pushed my hand aside. "No, Case, I'll get it." he said, slipping the waitress a twenty dollar bill.

"Wow, Der." I said, figuring we were on nickname terms now. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well you owe me, big time."

I stared at him, bemused. "You mean, for the ice cream? I can pay you back no-"

"No, no. Not that." He cut me off. "You owe me for that dance. Do you know how many of my hockey teammates might have watched that? You owe me for _public humiliation."_

"Excuse me?" I said, as the waitress gave us the change and we put on our coats, getting ready to leave. "_You're_ the one who joined the competition in the first place, only to humiliate _me. _I think we're even."

"Yeah, well I didn't even think I would get chosen!" Derek argued as he picked up the change and shoved it in his pocket, grabbing the car keys out of the other. People were starting to stare. "I mean, crazy legs. _Come on."_

"Which is why you shouldn't even have entered in the first place!" I yelled, grabbing the keys out of his hand and making a break for the door.

"Well, without me, you probably would have lost, with that tight-wearing fairy man as a partner!" Derek pushed past me, blocking the exit and grabbing the keys back.

"DER-EK!" I shouted, pushing him through the door and wrestling him for the keys. It was getting harder to beat him. He was bigger and stronger. "How could you! He would have been a fine partner if _you _hadn't made Sadia steal him away from me!"

"Ha- like he didn't jump at the first chance to get away from you!" Derek laughed, breaking free from my grip and getting in the driver's seat of the car.

I groaned, making my way to shotgun and slamming the door shut as I got in.

And that was it. We were back to normal, hostile Derek and Casey. It was funny how fast we could go from friends to fighting. And it made me _sick_. The kind of sick I absolutely hated. It wasn't like a crush, butterflies in the stomach sort of emotion, but more like a crushing, bats in the stomach one. I just wanted to get through a whole day without a fight with Derek, but it was a completely hopeless situation. He hated me and I… hat- was head over heals for him…

The best day ever had quickly regressed to the worst day ever.

**LWDLWDLWD**

"Goodnight." Derek said at the bridge way between our two bedrooms.

"Goodnight." I said, searching some emotion, any emotion in his eyes. I thought I saw anger, but I knew it was more than that, but before I could do anything, he turned and went into his bedroom.

I ran into my own, locking the door and wondering how mad Mom and George would be in the morning when we tell them about our little detour to Smelly Nellie's. Hopefully they would understand and not be too harsh.

I could barely think about them, though, because one person was haunting my thoughts, and I just couldn't seem to get him out. I was wrong to think we might've actually gotten along after today. Stupid me, getting my hopes up and having an… attraction to Derek. But then I realized no matter how hard you try, you just can't stop the butterflies from coming. They'll come, whether you like it or not.

**AN: Well, that was not the ending I expected to write… Isn't it weird how new ideas and plots sort of just stream from your fingertips? Or maybe I'm just weird… Oh well. I don't know why, but it's really interesting the way I wrote Casey... hmm. I'm more deep than I thought I was...Review!!!!! (please)**


End file.
